ABSTRACT/SUMMARY: Administrative CORE This Administrative Core contributes to conducting investigations of the perceptual, neural and molecular bases of presbycusis, (age-related hearing loss ? ARHL). The administrative core provides support to the following aspects of this P01: administration, compliance, organization, budgeting, computing/IT support, coordination of the Program Project External Advisory Group, statistical analyses, across-project publications, human subject recruiting, hearing instrument ordering and fitting and, and annual reporting. This Core will continue to provide excellent support to the other projects and cores, consistent with previous years. Specific activities include: managing human subjects' recruitment program; ordering and fitting hearing aids, facilitating accomplishment of individual Specific Aims and overall program project goals; organizing and conducting biweekly meetings of Project and Core Leaders and Senior Investigators, to assure programmatic and administrative coordination; ensure that Project and Core Leaders meet regularly to act on design and implementation matters; organize overall Program Project meetings every month; exercise prudent management and quality control of components and the project as a whole; monitor processes to fulfill Program's scientific and fiscal goals; carry out institutional policies regarding budget preparation, expenditures, and audits; and coordinate and implement institutional services, Public Health Service (PHS) and USF university policies. Lastly, addition of our new Co-Investigator Biostatistician, and IT/Database expert, elevates the effectiveness and visibility by which we can conduct power analyses, share data, manage and access joint databases, and increase both qualitative and quantitative inter-project communication and peer-reviewed articles over the next 5 years.